Performers and their Playthings
by nattitude
Summary: AU Rachel is an award winning Broadway star. Quinn is a performer who has joined Rachel's show.The girls instantly clash and Rachel's reputation as a Diva precedes her.What other rumours will Quinn hear and which of them will be true? Why will she care?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Totally alternate universe. Rachel Berry is a Tony award winning actress starring in West Side Story. Quinn Fabray has been performing in small off Broadway roles since graduating with a performing arts degree. Quinn is from Lima and is now living with Santana in New York. Rachel has always been from New York. Characters will pop up every so often. Quinn is also younger than Rachel. I felt inspired. This is only my second fic and the first one is still ongoing. There will be anew chapter for that one up this week.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee.**

It was 3pm. 3pm when Quinn Fabray got the call that would change her life.

"I got it? OMG! Sam! I'm so excited I can't even speak." She screeched down the phone. "Thank you so much for everything you have no idea how much this means to me. Ok 4.30 outside the theatre; I'll be there."

Quinn turned to Santana who had been smiling at her throughout the phone call.

"I got it! I'm going to be in a Broadway show with a Tony award winning actress."

Santana laughed and bumped her shoulder against her friends.

"Yeah ok Q I think the whole of New York knows you got it with all your hysterics."

"San do you know what this means?" She asked excitedly.

"Hopefully you're paying for lunch?"

Quinn laughed. "I'm going to be working with Rachel Berry..."

"Tony award winning actress...blah blah blah yeah I heard you twice the first time." Santana's sarcastic tone contradicted the genuine smile plastered to her face.

"I hope she lives up to the hype Q. The press seem to think she's a bit of a bitch so she gives you any trouble you let me know and I'm gonna go Lima Heights on her ass Tony or no Tony."

"San you can't believe everything you read in the paper. Remember when they reported she was pregnant? Then reported it was twins? That was two years ago and still there's been no baby."

Santana shrugged. "Coulda been true...Maybe she ate them? She looks the type." Quinn smacked her friend playfully.

"It's just so surreal. I feel like I've been waiting my whole life for this moment and finally after all the hard work I'm going to be part of a Broadway show."

"I'm assuming lunch is off?" Quinn rolled her eyes at her friend.

"All you can think about is food right now?"

"What I'm hungry! And I heard you tell trouty mouth you'd meet him at 4.30 and since you'll probably need at least half an hour to throw up beforehand..."

"Stop making me nervous. Sam says he'll give me a tour of the theatre and dressing rooms and then I'll meet the choreographer and get started...Maybe I do need to throw up." Quinn contemplates.

"Shut up you will be fine and you know it. You have the routine nailed already and don't bother denying it. Your hot, you can sing and you can sure as hell dance you will blow them all away especially Rachel...whatever her name is." Santana smirked.

Quinn was outside the theatre at 4.15. She had text Sam to let him know and he had called her keen. She knew this was everyday life for him but to her this was a dream. He met her outside the theatre and led her to a back entrance which looked almost as glamorous as the front.

"Welcome to the wonderful world of Broadway." He greeted her properly once they were inside and pulled her into a hug.

"Sam thank you so much for everything I can't believe I'm here!"

"You did it all yourself Quinn. The director was impressed with your audition, I just recommended you for it but all the hard work has been your own. So I'll give you a tour and show you the stage. As assistant stage manager I have spend a lot of time between the stage and hovering near the dressing rooms."

Quinn quirks an eyebrow at him and he shrugs. "Mostly getting yelled at if I'm being honest."

"Who could ever yell at you?" She laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Yeah...about that. I mean you'd be surprised that anyone could resist my rugged good looks and natural charm but _her_." He shudders.

"I swear that woman would yell at a kid for not crying in the correct pitch."

"Who?" Quinn looked at him confused.

"Who else? Rachel Berry. Hell on earth, bane of my existence."

"What? I don't get it."

"Rachel Berry is pretty much the reason you've been hired." Quinn looked at him confused.

"People refuse to work with her. Her insults alone are enough to give you nightmares but the way she belittles the dancers, criticizes the singers and is generally just a bitch is why we have the most changed cast on any Broadway show."

Quinn couldn't believe what she was hearing. Rachel Berry sounded nothing like she had expected. She assumed her to be dedicated and hard working but not the bitch that the press portrayed. Her thoughts were forgotten as Sam showed her the theatre. It was breathtaking. She looked up at the stage in all its glory and felt like she had finally come home. She knew that she had nothing close to a starring role. She was a dancer and a backup singer at best but she would work her ass off to stay on that stage. A tall lean looking man walked onto the stage and Sam took Quinn by the hand and led her to the stage.

"Costas allow me to introduce Quinn. Quinn this is the head choreographer Costas."

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Quinn smiled at him as he looked at her closely from head to toe.

"So you are the new girl. It is nice to meet you Quinn. Would you describe yourself as a singer or a dancer?"

"Straight to business with Costas I'm afraid Quinn." Sam laughed. The blonde smiled.

"I enjoy both but if I had to then I would describe myself as a dancer." Costas smiled at her.

"While this may please me when _she_ asks, describe yourself as a performer, nothing more and nothing less. It will save you future humiliation trust me." He turned to Sam.

"I like her so far but I need to see how she moves and I can't have you mooning over her while I do so. I will set up the music, when I return you will be gone." He turned to Quinn. "Warm up." He announced before he casually walked away.

Quinn looked at Sam apprehensively but he smiled at her. "He likes you. Honestly Quinn I've seen what you can do just...do that." He laughed and moved in to give her a hug.

"Don't tell me you have finally gotten so shallow that you are now dating the female version of yourself?" A voice interrupted.

Sam released Quinn and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath before turning to face the owner of the voice.

"Rachel always a pleasure. I've missed you." He spoke with sarcasm. She rolled her eyes at him and turned her gaze back to Quinn eying her in the same way Costas had but her eyes were definitely not as kind.

"Skinny blonde with no boobs. Throw in some rubber lips and you could be twins." Rachel casually mused.

Quinn was stunned she felt her mouth drop open and she could think of nothing to say. Rachel smirked.

"Is she mute?"

"Rachel go easy on her it's her first day."

"As what exactly?" Rachel challenged.

"She's replacing Jennifer." He stated with warning in his eyes but if she noticed she took no heed and snorted.

"Are we really that desperate? I mean not that you have huge shoes to fill because that girl was seriously lacking. So tell me what are you?" Quinn just stared at her dumfounded.

"Hello? Talking to you. Are you a singer or a dancer and don't insult me by claiming to be both."

Quinn knew she had to speak. She had not been prepared even with Sam's warning for this girl in front of her. She remembered what Costa had told her. She stared at Rachel defiantly.

"I'm a performer."

"Oh really." Rachel moved within close proximity of the blonde and walked in a tight circle around her before stopping in front of her and leaning towards her ear. Quinn shivered as she felt Rachel's hot breath against her ear. "Then perform."

"I'm supposed to be warming up right now." Quinn murmured quietly

"And yet you've been so easily distracted." Rachel said coyly.

Sam interjected. "Well it's not every day you meet as big a star or as big a bitch as yourself Rachel."

"You're only feeding my ego you know." She turned back to Quinn. "So warm up."

Quinn moved towards the back wall of the stage and began to stretch. She tried to ignore Rachel's gaze and concentrate on what she was doing. She focused on each area of her body and pushed her flexibility to the max knowing that Rachel would be observing her. She tried to block out the comments Rachel was making to Sam but she could feel herself flush at Rachel's words.

"She's pretty, beautiful even. What's she like in bed?"

"I wouldn't know." Sam countered but Rachel laughed sardonically at him.

"Could you be any more pathetic? You got her a job on Broadway and she didn't even have to fuck you? Maybe she's smarter than she looks." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I didn't get her a job I got her an audition, because the last girl that had to work with you couldn't take any more."

"Don't you have somewhere to be? Run along errand boy." Rachel yawned said dismissively.

"I'm a stage manager and I'm on stage managing just fine."

"You're a glorified assistant and your pissing me off now run along before I teach your girlfriend some moves she's never seen before." Rachel blew him a kiss. He laughed loudly.

"In your dreams."

"Challenge?" Rachel smirked and Sam looked quickly at Quinn with a slight look of panic.

"She's my friend Rachel she's not a play thing."

"Relax she's not my type, too vanilla for my taste. She just better be able to keep up or she won't be any-_thing_."

Costas walked onto the stage at that moment and caught the direct eye contact that had been made between Quinn and Rachel as the diva spoke those last words. He mock gasped with fright at Rachel and blessed himself. The diva only rolled her eyes.

"No one told me satin had entered the building." He mumbled to Quinn. Quinn felt like she was trapped in some sort of bizarre dream. Rachel was a bitch; Rachel thought that Quinn was beautiful; Rachel said she wasn't her type. What the hell was that suppose to mean?

"I'll see you around _vanilla_." By calling Quinn by this name she was acknowledging to the blonde that she knew Quinn had heard their conversation and she blatantly didn't care. Quinn quirked an eyebrow in challenge.

"Count on it." She answered back defiantly. Rachel walked off the stage.

Costas turned to Sam who raised his hands in defeat. "Good luck Q." She just smiled and nodded as he exited the stage.

"Well you survived. That's a great start." Costas turned to her. "Now I'm going to run through some moves with you and then the other girls will join us in an hour. It is very fast paced and I won't lie if you struggle to keep up you're out. It's a tough business but you knew that already. The only advice I can give you is work hard, stay out of _her_ way and whatever rumour you hear about Rachel...believe it to be true unless it is proved otherwise. Welcome to Broadway Quinn."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"Jennifer's replacement? Hi i'm Amy and it's really nice to meet you."

The brunette extended an arm to Quinn who readily shook it.

"Quinn Fabray and likewise."

"I can see you have already warmed up but if you like I could give you a quick run through of the line up.

I know what it's like to be new and the theater can be quite daunting at first."

"That would be amazing. Thank you so much." Quinn replied enthusiastically.

Her stomach did a back flip at the prospect of being a part of something so huge.

After several of the routines Amy praised Quinn and was surprised at the girl's stamina.

By the time the other girls arrived Quinn was feeling much more confident and after some introductions and small talk Costas made his entrance.

There was no instructions delivered. The music started and the girls fell quickly into position. Costas signaled to Quinn to stand beside him.

"Observe." He stated and paid no more attention to the blonde.

"Two turns on the last chorus Emma." He shouted.

"Leg higher Stephanie, did ballet school teach you nothing?"

"Good Sophia, aah perfect Amy. STOP." The music cut out instantly and Costas addressed the group.

"Ladies, while I understand that you are tired and sore and would rather be sloppy now and perfect during show time this is unacceptable.

As performers you will be and have been, physically and mentally this is YOUR dream. Anything less than 100% at all times is unacceptable. As some of you may have noticed we have found a replacement for Jennifer. Quinn will shadow Amy until I decide that she has demonstrated the perfection that we expect. Teach her and make her feel welcome."

As Rachel Berry made her entrance on stage the girl's around her lit up. There was both awe and apprehension on their faces.

"Rachel? To what do we owe this visit to our lowly dance rehearsal which you have deemed and I quote 'Both boring and unnecessary to your own performance'."

Rachel let out a small laugh and smiled. "While my own performance might be as world class as always, the trash that has been swaying in the background believing themselves to be important is not enhancing the show in anyway so I thought I would check for signs of improvement."

At this, whispering broke out among the performers and Quinn could see the looks of contempt on their faces. Rachel eyed Quinn who had tried to remain unacknowledged by the terrifying beauty.

"God the girl twin is still here please tell me you haven't thrown her into the performance already?" Rachel spoke about Quinn but not to her.

"Quinn is a talented dancer and will be paired with Amy until I am satisfied that the necessary standards have been achieved." Costas argued.

Rachel snorted "With Amy? She will learn nothing from someone so inexperienced." Rachel smirked dangerously.

"Amy is hardly inexperienced, this is her fourth year with the company."Costas counter attacked not realizing his mistake as a blush crept on to Amy's face.

Quinn looked between Rachel and Amy whose eyes were filling with angry tears.

"Oh I wasn't referring to her inexperience at dancing, was I Amy?" Rachel tilted her head and smirked at the girl's retreating form as Amy almost ran off of the stage.

"There was absolutely no need for that, what has that girl ever done to you?" A voice that sounded very similar to Quinn's own protested at the diva.

When Rachel turned to face her she realized that the voice had come from her own mouth. She was startled by this development but held her shoulders high while her insides crumbled from within.

"The point I was making girl twin was that she had never done anything _worthwhile_ to me. Now I don't know who the _fuck_ you think you are talking to but I can now only assume you need more lessons than just dance." Rachel's face turned from anger into a wide smile.

"It looks like I will be the one to teach you after all. Costas girl twin is no longer yours, if she wants to stay involved with this production then she will be learning from me. Lesson one ; don't ever speak to me like that again. Be on this stage at 12.30am tonight. I have the power to turn you into more than a glorified dancer but first we will find out how much of a submissive little bitch you can be."

When Rachel exited the room a dancer called Emma murmured quietly. "Is it wrong that whenever she enters or exits a room I hear the witches theme song from the wizard of Oz?"

The last thoughts trailing through Quinn's mind when she left the stage was that she really needed a pair of ruby slippers.


End file.
